Story:Star Trek: Voyager/The Romulan Incident/Chapter One
Voyager is at warp speed on course for the Cardassian border to assist the Cardassian fleet with the attacking Romulan forces, hoping that this isn't a trap. On the main bridge the crew are all at their stations ready for combat if the rescue turns south, as both Captain Martin and Commander Tyson are at the tactical console with Harry Kim going over the shields and weapon systems. As you can see ma'am and sir our weapons array is online and functional and our shields are at 100%, I've been going over tactical drills with my security forces and their ready for boarding actions from the Cardassians if that should happen let's just hope that we won't have to call for them Lieutenant Kim says as he looks at them. Captain Martin nods and she and Commander Tyson head back to their chairs and sit down in them, when Commander Hunter looks at her console and then reports. Ma'am sensors are reading a starship coming up from aft off our port quarter, it reads as a Federation starship and its a Sovereign class vessel Commander Hunter reports as she looks at her console. Both Captain Martin and Commander Tyson look at each other then Kelly looks at Commander Hunter. Get me that ship's registry Commander Captain Martin says as she looks at Commander Hunter. Commander Hunter looks at her console. Registry NCC-724656-A USS Intrepid Commander Hunter says as she looks at her console. Kelly gets up from her chair. Put their bridge on the main viewer Captain Martin says as she is kind of frustrated that her uncle is following her to the border, Commander Hunter brings the Intrepid bridge on the main viewer. Uncle Typhuss what are you doing? Captain Martin says as she looks at the main viewer showing the bridge of the Intrepid on the main viewer. I can't let you go alone, I'm here to help says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Ma'am I'm now picking up a Defiant class starship and a Galaxy-class X Dreadnought starship Commander Hunter says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. She turns to the viewer. You, dad and mom right? Kelly asked as she looks at her uncle on the main viewer. Yes says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Ma'am we're approaching the Cardassian border I'm picking up a lot of weapons fire from both Cardassian and Romulan fleets, it looks like they're still in combat with each other Commander Hunter says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin heads back to her chair. Red alert standby weapons and bring shields to full Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Kim. The lights dim and the klaxons sound. The task force drops out of warp as they come across the battle. To Romulan and Cardassian fleets this is Captain Kelly Martin of the Federation starship USS Voyager we respectfully ask you to disengage from battle and stand fast if you don't comply we'll be forced to open fire on your ships Captain Martin says as she looks at the main viewer showing the battle site. Then the ship shakes and sparks erupt from the ceiling. Shields are holding ma'am that must be a warning shot Lieutenant Kim says as he looks up from his console. Commander Tyson turns to Captain Martin. A warning shot huh? Commander Tyson asked as he looked at Captain Martin. She then turns to Lieutenant Kim. Harry lock phasers on target and fire Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He gets a target lock and fires the ship's phasers. Direct hit to the lead Romulan vessel their shields are at 56%, three Romulan warbirds are heading our way Lieutenant Kim says as he looks at his console. The ship shook under fire. Lieutenant Kim looks at the shield read out and reports. Shields down 78% Lieutenant Kim reports as he hangs onto his console. Captain Martin activates the com and tries to get the Romulan vessels to stand down. This is Captain Martin aboard the Federation starship USS Voyager stand down don't make it worse then it already is starting to look Captain Martin says as she spoke to the ships. Then a shower of sparks erupt from the MSD as a crewmen falls to the floor. Captain Martin looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Mr. Mitchell evasive pattern delta four, Mr. Kim fire phasers full spread Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell then at Lieutenant Kim. Both officers complied with their orders. Voyager moves hard about and fires several volleys of phaser beams that hit the Romulan warbird, as the Intrepid fires at the other two warbirds. On the bridge of the Intrepid Captain Halliwell looks at Lieutenant Korena at the tactical station. Lock phasers and photon torpedoes on the Romulan warbirds says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Korena.